Pesquisa:Mãos Auxiliares
__NOWYSIWYG__ Descrição Se os nossos cidadãos ajudarem um pouco no trabalho na terra em vez de se bronzearem na praia, nós ganharíamos e eles teriam menos insolações. Existe sempre lugar para mais um nas minas, pedreiras, serrarias e vinhas. Efeitos Permite: Mais trabalhadores nos recursos. : Você pode atribuir até 50% de mão de obra extra para trabalhar, mas cada trabalhador, sendo inábil, tem apenas 25% (0.25) de eficiência. :: No total, você pode aumentar a produção de recursos em 12,5% (0.125). :; Significado em termos de trabalhadores: Pegue a quantidade máxima normal de trabalhadores e multiplique por 1.5 (150% ou 50% de aumento) para obter o seu novo valor máximo dos trabalhadores. :;Significado em termos de recursos:: Pegue a quantidade máxima normal de trabalhadores e multiplique por 0.5 (50% ou 1/2 de aumento) para obter o valor máximo de trabalhadores e em seguida, multiplique esse número por 0.25 (25% ou 1/4) de produção, que é = Original * 12.5% ou Original * 0.125 de produção, para obter a quantidade de bens que irá produzir. Análise Marginal opportunity cost for goods production starts at 3 gold and multiplies by 4 when you use Helping Hands. Take this into consideration before boosting your production. For example, suppose that you have a Quarry Level 20 and 542 workers working in it (which is the maximum of workers you can put to work without Helping Hands), and suppose you have a Stonemason Level 5 in your town (which means 10% more marble production). The production will be {542 + 542 \times 10 \% = 596.2} per hour. If you put those workers to produce gold rather than marble, they will produce {542 \times 3 = 1,626} gold per hour. This means that marble production has an opportunity cost of {1,626 \div 596.2 \approx 2.73} gold per unit. However, if you put one more, unskilled, worker, he will produce just {0.25 + 0.25 \times 10 \% = 0.275} marble per hour, which has an opportunity cost of {3 \div 0.275 \approx 10.91} gold per unit, which means it's better to put those workers to make money and save it to buy the goods rather than produce them, unless you need them fast. We can do the same calculation for other levels of buildings that increase resource production: Conclusão Do not use helping hands if you can buy goods at less than and you are not in a hurry: it's better to save that gold to buy the goods rather than produce them. If you have a building that increases production built up to level 13 or greater, the burden of Helping Hands becomes much less significant. Your total cost, per piece you are producing, only slightly increases over the cost per without the production increase. Therefore it is best to use Helping Hands together with a production boosting building such as a Forester's House, Glassblower, Alchemist's Tower, Winegrower or Stonemason. Example: *You employ at your Saw Mill, and you also have a level 15 Forester's House. You produce at a cost of per piece. (420x3)/(420x1.30)= per * By using Helping Hands, you increase your total to , and your total production is now 614 , for a cost of per . (420x1.30)+(((420x0.50)x1.30)/4)=614.25 Wood (Building Material) per hour. (630x3)/614.25= per